


it's a promotion, Delphine

by ifanyonehurtyou



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Delphine is Rachel's monitor, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifanyonehurtyou/pseuds/ifanyonehurtyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Delphine and sex and power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a promotion, Delphine

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Delphine is the one who's ex-military, Cosima is Just Another Not-Scientist Clone (and hence not on Delphine's radar), and Paul is off somewhere else in the world not triple-crossing everybody, but still being a fancy hunky white boy. Oh, and Delphine has totally considered (and acted on) bisexuality. Many times.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://fearless-symmetries.tumblr.com/post/98026843829/rachel-and-delphine-and-sex-and-power-au-in-a).

_Sometimes, when she lets her thoughts slip, she imagines kneeling._

_She imagines giving not just her body, but her self over to someone else's hands, teeth, whims._

_These are fantasies she entertains in the space between subconscious and conscious. She's scarcely willing to acknowledge that they're even there, let alone think about how they might play out in reality._

_But a part of her decided long ago that when the opportunity presents itself, she'll take it._

-

"It’s a promotion, Delphine."

It's the first time Rachel has called her anything other than _Dr. Cormier_.

"A very handsome one, if you have the starch for it," she adds, taking a sip of water and looking over the rim of the glass straight into Delphine's eyes.

Delphine pauses.

"Of course I am honored," she finally says. After another breath: "I am concerned, however, for my resear-"

"We will be transferring the IFN-beta project to Dr. Morrow," Rachel interrupts. "You will still work part-time with the clone data, but only in my office when I am present. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Nothing more.

She holds Rachel's gaze impassively.

-

Delphine doesn't even really know how she feels, she thinks, stealing another glance at Rachel out of the corner of her eye. This is certainly a promotion, both in terms of salary and in terms of how she'll finally have the opportunity to put all of her skills to good use.

She just can't get a read on Rachel, can't understand from her face and her body what her moods and thoughts are and, most frightening, can't ever figure out what she's going to do next.

That said, she understands perfectly when Rachel stands up at 6 p.m. sharp and says, "I will be dining at L'Avenue tonight. Alone. I expect you at my flat at 8."

After all, she's heard the rumors about Daniel. She knows what's expected of her this evening.

 _This_ she knows how to handle.

-

Or so she thought.

It starts off simple: she pours two glasses of wine, hands one to Rachel, toasts.

"Put it _down_ ," Rachel says, taking a sip from her own glass, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Delphine was moving hers towards her lips.

Delphine's thrown off but tries not to show it, pivoting slowly to put the glass on the dining table.

"Take off your shirt," comes the next order.

So this is how it's going to go.

Delphine can get back on track, knows the rules of this game, has played it enough times from enough sides to know what to do. She pulls the top over her head, meeting Rachel's gaze ever so briefly and then lowering her eyes as she places it, too, on the table.

Rachel comes up behind her and traces a finger down the edge of her bra strap. Delphine shivers inadvertently.

"Don't move," Rachel snaps.

She doesn't.

Rachel puts down her glass, removes Delphine's bra, unzips her skirt, lets it fall around her feet, comes back around to the front. She gently traces the swell of Delphine's left breast. Delphine doesn't shiver this time.

Suddenly, Rachel's fingers, cool from the wine glass, are in her mouth and tugging Delphine down toward Rachel's own lips. Delphine softens into the kiss instantly, making herself pliant under Rachel, letting her arms hang at her sides as Rachel palms her neck, breasts, waist, back up again.

Rachel is everywhere, everywhere, and Delphine is struggling to keep her head; she hears "take those off" and feels the snap of a waistband against her hip, hears "sit down" and feels a bite on her shoulder, hears "fuck me" and feels hot breath against her ear.

She complies easily, no longer thinking, quickly starting to sink into a space she hasn't visited in several years.

It's not altogether unpleasant; she's not used to it anymore, but she can feel herself getting wet against the chair as Rachel lowers herself again and again onto her fingers, first two then three, first slow then fast, and then Rachel is moaning guttural and loud into Delphine's hair.

Then her mouth is against Delphine's ear again.

"Hand...around...my throat," Rachel growls.

For the second time that evening, Delphine is confused. It takes her a moment to remember how to be anything more than Rachel's instrument.

She blinks hard, wraps her fingers around Rachel's neck and adds another finger, starts pumping faster - too roughly, she fears - but that worry is assuaged as soon as she sees Rachel's pupils bloom.

Rachel mewls as she comes around Delphine's hand.

She _rests her forehead on Delphine's shoulder._

_Oh._

Delphine finally understands that this was a lesson.

-

The next day, it's Rachel who keeps glancing at Delphine out of the corner of her eye. Delphine pretends not to notice, notes for her own mental file that continually looking at someone like that is, indeed, very noticeable. Rachel looks almost...antsy, the way she jumps up at 6 p.m.

"There will be a car downstairs in half an hour," she says briefly before half-running out of the office.

Delphine doesn't need half an hour to plot. She's already ready.

-

She doesn't bother with the wine.

"Where is the bedroom?" she asks as soon as Rachel opens the door.

She can see that Rachel's ever so slightly on edge as she leads Delphine silently down the hall and into a room - again with the floor-to-ceiling windows. She stops in front of the bed and doesn't turn around.

"Face me," Delphine says.

She can see Rachel's shoulders relax slightly in her lingerie as she turns.

Delphine steps forward. "So fancy with your little pieces of lace. Take them off."

Rachel strips slowly, seductively. Delphine comes within an inch of her, leans over so that her mouth is right up against Rachel's ear, and rasps, "Faster," before she bites down on Rachel's earlobe.

Rachel whimpers, and Delphine feels something inside of her grow at the sound. As she pulls back, she sees that Rachel's eyes are already glazed over and almost pitch-black.

She grabs Rachel's shoulder and spins her to face the window. "Press up against it," she hisses into Rachel's ear. "Do you know who can see you right now?"

Rachel doesn't answer, only fogs up the window with her breath as Delphine scratches lightly up and down her body.

Delphine slaps her thigh sharply with one hand and Rachel whimpers again.

"I asked you a question."

No answer is forthcoming. Rachel doesn't seem to have heard the question. Instead, she starts to beg.

That's better than any answer for Delphine, and she plunges two fingers into Rachel's wet heat.

-

_Sometimes she kneels before Delphine, gives herself over._


End file.
